I Know That you Don't Love Me
by GazingAtTheStars
Summary: Angel goes to Buffy's Prom. But who said that she wanted him there. Happy ending! one-shot.


Had a strange idea at midnight to write this and I knew that I would forget it tomorrow morning. If you love or hate it review! (And read my totally awesome story Taylor the Half-Blood!)

Abby out!

Summary: Angel comes to the prom but who says that Buffy wants him there?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Every now and then, people surprise you." I said twirling my new toy umbrella.

"Every now and then." Giles repeats, looking past me as he takes my umbrella. Where he was looking was

"I never thought you'd come." I stated sharply. Almost acidic.

"It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just to night. It doesn't mean that I" he said softly.

"I know. I mean, why are you here?"

"I thought that-" I cut him off again. "You thought that what? You could come here for one last yahoo, then the next day just walk out and leave." It was mean but he put me through hell.

"Can I talk to you outside?" his voice was still calm but his grip as he was pooling me was tight and harsh.

"What?" I demanded as we stopped outside of the school gym.

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked a bit stronger now away from the public eye.

"The real question is: why are you here?" I snapped at him. "Why are you here trying to make me feel okay, and make it seem like we are together. It really is obvious any way."

"What is?" he asked

"The fact that you don't love me." I easily said. It took a lot in me to not start to cry.

"How can you even say that? I love you so much that it hurts. It kills me, and I want you so bad, but I know that we can't be together. And I know that you deserve a better life." We both couldn't hold back tears at that time.

"Then why are you leaving? If you love a person you don't just leave them. Strong is fighting, I told you that before. But you know what, to be in love, you have to be strong. So I know that you don't love me. And I know that either you aren't or you don't want to be strong." I was backing up ready to leave when he pulled me in and soon enough, his lips were crushing mine.

The act of his pleading lips against mine was soon turned into a battle for domination, and full blown passion. But I broke it.

"I'm sorry Angel. I love you with all of my heart. But, your actions, they make me think that you don't want to be with me. And just let me go. I want to be the one that walks away looking like I don't want to die totally, just enough that the pain is still there but my emotions aren't." crying I walked back to the girls bathroom to fix myself up before going back to the gym.

"Hey"

Meanwhile

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Willow you have to help me." Angel begged. Willow and Oz had just come off the dance floor to grab something to eat.

"I don't think that I should be talking to you. Being that you're my best friend's ex and all." He looked at Oz, he just nodded. Willow sighed "Fine. What do you need?"

"We had a fight. Buffy's upset. And I have a lot of thinking to do" he trailed off.

"So you want me to comfort her while you go and brood in the corner?" she exclaimed.

"No she's in the girl's bathroom. I can't go in there. And she said a lot today. And some of it bothered me more than others." He then left the gym with Willow but turned different ways, she to the bathroom and he to the exit.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Girl's bathroom

"Hey" Willow said soothingly opening the door to the bathroom.

"Will, how did you know I was in here?" I asked behind my tears that wouldn't seem to stop falling.

"Angel told me. He said that you two had a fight. Now what I want to know is, did you yell at each other, or did you hit?" I just starred at her. "Sorry. Still not funny? Come here." She opened her arms wide and we hugged.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Across town

Angel's mansion

He was pacing in the room thinking about what she had said to her. Am I really that weak?

"Yeah kid, you are." A voice told him.

"Whistler." He greeted coolly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, once again you and little miss have screwed up. And I'm here to fix it." Angel was looking at him with mixed emotions of hope, sadness, and anger. "You two are supposed to stay together. We thought that we fixed it up when the witch took the loophole out of the curse. But…" he looked away.

"What do you mean no loophole?" as Angle asked it he got his jacket back on and left the mansion.

"Does this mean I can drink your scotch?" whistler called out.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

I can't remember when Willow and Oz dropped me off. Willow called me more or less catatonic. But I was glad that mom went to Santa Monica to buy and sell some new pieces.

After getting unchanged and putting on my yummy sushi pajama bottoms and tank top, Angel was suddenly in my room. I gasped "Angel, How did you get in?"

"You window's open." He said with a huge smile on his face. One that I had never seen from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked unsurely.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm perfectly happy." He said with a grin just as big if not bigger.

"Ang-" he cut me off with a very passionate kiss and for the rest of the night, he showed me how happy he was.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Review?

I have a sequel in mind but I'm not totally sure about starting it. I was trying to make my first one shot.

A big shout out to the people of Buffy world for their awesome transcripts for lie every single episode that I will or have ever done!

Review!


End file.
